


Imagine being a pregnant woman who only have birth contraction once everyday.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Fpreg, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, delayed birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine being a pregnant woman who only have birth contraction once everyday.

Imagine being a pregnant woman who only have birth contraction once everyday.

Your baby is midway through the birth canal. The baby’s on the way to the opening and you can’t push it out as you have to wait for the contraction to come. You have to stay in the hospital until the baby’s born.

Once the contraction finally came, you’re in the bathroom. You pushed as hard as you can before the contraction left. As the contraction finished, your baby is peeking out of the opening. Now you have to wait for another day before the contraction came back. You could rub the head and your legs are spreading wider.

The next contraction came when you’re looking at the hospital window. You pushed as hard as you can and you only managed to bring the head to full crown. The baby could slowly slip back in. You have to sleep with your legs spread since the baby is between your legs.

The next contraction came when you’re in the middle of your sleep. You pushed in desperation since you want this to be over. Your baby’s forehead is now visible when the contraction ends. You rubbed the head and rested and waited for another contraction.

The next contraction came and you managed to get the head out. You’re advised not to get out of bed and the nurses and doctors are closely monitoring you. The cord is not around the baby’s neck, fortunately.

Another contraction came and you pushed for the whole duration and you finally got your baby out after days of pushing and waiting.


End file.
